Eternel love
by z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan
Summary: Len, jeune adolescent de 16 ans, est partit en camp de vacance. Mais l'ennuit le gagna alors il décida de partir se balader dans la forêt d'à côté. Etre attirer par une mystérieuse grotte peut changer ta vie. Surtout lorsque cette grotte contient quelque chose. Surtout lorsque ce "quelque chose" est une statue. Et surtout lorsque cette statue n'en est pas vraiment une...
1. Chapter 1 : Le commencement

Éternel love

Prologue :

1321 :

C'était la nuit. La jeune fille blonde était dans une grotte de pierre, perdu dans la forêt. Elle ignorait comment elle était arrivée là et ne trouvait aucune sortie. Elle était prise au piège. Peut-être que son agresseur allait l'a laissée mourir ici, seule.

Apparemment non puisqu'une ombre apparut par derrière.

La jeune fille blonde n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Juste d'apercevoir son agresseur. Cette personne souriait d'un rictus cruel et la vue de la jeune blonde se troubla jusqu'à devenir noire. Elle n'eut que le temps de verser une larme de peur qui ne finira peut-être jamais sa course vers le sol.

Chapitre 1 :

« Éternel tristesse »

2120 :

Un groupe d'adolescent jouait au football sur un terrain assez large.

En retrait, sur un banc, se trouvait un jeune garçon de 16 ans qui ne semblait pas très enthousiaste. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantacourt blanc.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Soupira-t-il. Je m'ennuie.

_ Len ! Appela un grand garçon aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bleus foncés.

Il était très grand et portait une écharpe bleue (c'était l'été, je tiens à le préciser). Il courait dans la direction de Len avec un sourire stupide.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kaito ? Demanda Len.

_ Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous ?

_ A ton avis ? Si je me mets à l'écart, c'est pour quoi ?

_ Pour être seul, conclut logiquement Kaito. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je te laisse.

Et il s'en alla.

Au bout d'un moment, Len s'ennuya et décida d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Celle qui était à côté du centre de vacance et qui était, évidemment, interdite.

Il pénétra dans la sombre forêt et, pour ne pas se perdre, il suivit un sentier qui l'amena près d'un petit ruisseau. L'eau était claire et on pouvait voir quelques poissons.

Len s'assit à côté du ruisseau pour l'observer. Puis il aperçut une colombe qui vola et, voulant la suivre du regard, son regard se posa sur une vieille grotte dont l'entrée était bouchée par des rochers.

Il se leva pour aller voir ça de plus près et s'arrêta devant l'entrée condamnée. Sa curiosité prit le dessus et il se sentait obligé d'entrer dans cette grotte. Il était attiré.

Il poussa le rocher qui bloquait le passage avec difficulté. Heureusement qu'il s'était fragilisé avec le temps.

Il réussit tout de même à se frayer un passage. Vu le temps qu'il avait mis à rentrer dans la grotte, il était surement en retard mais tant pis. Si les moniteurs le cherchaient, il dirait qu'il s'était perdu.

L'intérieur de la grotte était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le passage était difficilement praticable à cause d'un précédent éboulement mais il parvint à atteindre une grande salle sombre.

Il fit quelques pas et son pied s'agrippa dans une racine qui dépassait. Il trébucha et se rattrapa à quelque chose de froid, lisse et immobile.

La racine où son pied s'était agripper était relier à quelques rochers dans le plafond et en tirant dessus avec son pied, il fit tomber quelques pierres d'en haut, laissant un rayon de soleil illuminé la chose contre laquelle Len était tombé.

C'était une magnifique statue de marbre de sa taille. Elle représentait une jeune fille qui venait de se retourner précipitamment. Elle avait les cheveux courts qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Sa frange était soutenu à l'aide de barrettes, elle en avait une autre sur une de ses mèches de devant et un large ruban accroché à un bandeau tenait sur sa tête. Elle était habillée comme les femmes du moyen-âge avec une robe simple de paysanne. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans et avait un visage parfait, élégant et mignon. De son œil gauche coulait une larme qui n'avait pas terminé de descendre sous la joue. En fait, elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu. Son expression était si triste. Comme si elle était bloquée dans un état d'éternelle tristesse…


	2. Chapter 2 : La jeune statue

Chapitre 2 :

La belle inconnue

Len avait passé un quart d'heure à l'observer tant elle était belle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effleurer son visage du bout des doigts. Elle était si douce. Le cœur de Len battait très vite et très fort. Ses doigts fins étaient en dessous de son visage comme si elle avait eu l'intention de se toucher nerveusement la lèvre. Mais sa main était, environ, au niveau du menton. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, comme si elle s'apprêtait à crier.

Len ôta la poussière de la statue et son regard resta bloquer sur son visage. Il l'observa encore et encore. Puis il fit quelque chose d'insensé : il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la statue.

Une lumière sortie de nulle part et éblouie Len qui se protégea les yeux.

La larme, après autant de temps, fini sa course et tomba délicatement parterre. Lorsque Len rouvrit les yeux, la statue avait disparu, et à la place se trouvait, sur le sol, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux turquoise qui semblait profondément choquée. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la statue et avait le même visage.

Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent mutuellement, cherchant, en vain, une réponse.

_ Q-qui êtes-vous ? Parvint à demander la jeune fille.

Même sa voix est magnifique, songea Len.

_ Euh… Je… Je suis Len Kagamine. E… et vous, mademoiselle ?

_ Et bien… je… je m'appelle… Rin, bafouilla-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup dormie… Et je ne me rappelle plus de l'endroit où je suis…

_ Vous êtes dans une grotte au milieu d'une forêt, annonça Len. Au Japon, près de Kyôto.

_ Kyôto ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Vous ne connaissez pas ?

_ Non. On ne m'a guère parlé de cet endroit.

_ Euh… Excusez-moi mais… où croyez-vous être ?

_ A côté de mon village, bien sûr.

_ Quel village ? Il n'y a pas de village, ici, annonça-t-il.

Elle pâlit et Len s'en voulu d'avoir été si brusque.

La jeune fille tourna de l'œil et le garçon l'a rattrapa de justesse.

Il était dans une situation délicate. Une fille dans le style moyen-âge qui venait de s'évanouir dans une grotte près d'un camp de vacance.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ici. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler aux autres. Il devait l'a caché… après la faire sortir de cette grotte. Ce qu'il fit difficilement. Le trou par lequel il était entré était assez étroit. Il mit dix minutes à sortir de la grotte.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Len grimaça, son escapade allait lui attirer des problèmes. Mais il devait avant tout cacher Rin.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a porta. Il sortit de la forêt par le même chemin qu'il avait pris à l'allée.

Infiltré le bâtiment sans être vu fut une tâche longue et laborieuse. Il ne devait pas se faire prendre avec une inconnue dans les bras. Il monta discrètement les marches de l'escalier et arriva devant sa porte. Pour être sûr que ces camarades de chambres ne le voient pas, il déposa Rin contre le mur et ouvrit très lentement la porte pour observer. Ses deux camarades dormaient profondément dans leur lit. Len soupira de soulagement, il reprit Rin et rentra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Il l'a déposa dans son lit et se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Une jeune fille ultra mignonne était tout de même en train de dormir dans son lit en plein milieu d'une colonie de vacance.

Len n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir dormir ailleurs. Il s'apprêta à remettre ses chaussures, qu'il avait enlevées pour ne pas faire grincer le plancher, mais il vit un de ses camarades de chambre en train de commencer à se lever, surement pour aller aux toilettes.

Len ne réfléchit pas. Il alla directement dans son lit et se cacha avec Rin sous la couette. Il s'obligea à la serrer contre lui pour prendre moins de place. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la gêne qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

Kaito se leva, encore un peu à l'Ouest, puis il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le lit de Len.

_ Hum, marmonna-t-il. Il est finalement rentré. Dommage, j'aurais pu lui piquer ses chaussures Nike pendant son absence, comme la dernière fois.

_ Kaito, connard ! Pensa Len. C'était donc toi le coupable ?

Kaito alla aux toilettes et repartit se coucher. La vitesse à laquelle il s'endormit était phénoménale. Peut-être que c'était dut à toutes les glaces qu'il mangeait. Ça lui avait surement congelé le cerveau et ça devait lui permettre d'entrer dans un état d'hibernation lorsqu'il dormait. Un truc dans le genre.

Pendant qu'il pensait, il sentit que Rin remuait. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla lorsqu'elle vit Len. Ses joues se colorièrent en rouge.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ! Commença-t-elle.

Il lui plaquât la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Rin essaya de l'enlever mais il utilisa son autre main pour l'immobiliser. Voici le genre de réaction qu'il avait craint.

_ Len… ? Demanda Kaito toujours à moitié endormi.

_Merde, pensa Len. Ce mec ne dort jamais ou quoi ? Et son histoire d'hibernation ?

Rin fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Kaito. Len enleva sa main du poignet de Rin et le mit contre ses lèvres.

_ Chut ! Murmura-t-il.

Kaito se leva.

_ Tu es réveillé ? Dit le grand garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Il s'approcha. Une goutte de sueur coula sur la joue de Len. Il devait faire croire à Kaito qu'il dormait. Mais comment ? Une idée traversa son esprit. Kaito avait, par le passé, fait remarquer à Len que ce dernier avait l'habitude de parler en dormant pour répéter un mot en particulier. Len se sentit gêner mais il devait essayer.

_ B… Banane…, dit-il doucement.

Rin n'avait pas l'air de comprendre mais Kaito s'arrêta.

_ Il parle encore en dormant, soupira-t-il. Dire que j'ai cru qu'il était réveillé.

Et il retourna se coucher.

Len se sentit soulager et il se dégagea un peu après quelques minutes. Kaito ronflait en murmurant des mots comme : glace, sorbet, miam…

Len enleva la couette et fit signe à Rin de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils vous voient… euh… Mademoiselle Rin…

_ Rin…

_ Pardon ?

_ Appelez-moi Rin. Et tutoyez-moi.

_ Seulement si tu fais de même, dit-il. Je… Je veux que tu m'appel Len…

_ Très bien…

Il y eut un silence…

_ … euh… Donc… Rin… Que faisiez-vous dans cette grotte ? Demanda Len dans l'espoir de briser le silence.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Bon… On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une réponse claire…

_ Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Rin.

_ Ah ! Euh… Je… Je m'ennuyais donc… je suis parti me balader et… j'ai été attiré par cette grotte alors j'ai décidé d'y aller et… je t'ai trouvé… sous la forme d'une statue…

La jeune fille pâlit et Len craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouisse à nouveau.

_ Une… statue ? Demanda-t-elle, choquée. Mais… mais alors comment suis-je redevenu humaine ?

Un fard à joue rouge se plaquât sur le visage du jeune homme blond. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire : Oh ! Mais c'est très simple. Je t'ai juste embrassé !

Quel genre de mec embrasse une statue au fond d'une grotte pendant une colonie de vacance ? Mais il devait lui dire car Len était honnête. « Oui, c'est ça ! Je suis honnête ! » Len se répéta ça intérieurement.

_ Et bien…, commença-t-il.

Honnête !

_ C'est…

Honnête !

_ Je…

Putain Len ! Tu vas lui dire ou quoi ? VITE !

_ Je ne sais pas…

Ce fut à cet instant que Len se trouva misérable. Et son honnêteté ?

_ Ah ? Répondit Rin. … Mais pourquoi rougis-tu ?

_ P… pour rien ! Tu… tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

_ Euh… oui mais où ?

Là, ils étaient face à un problème. Il ne pouvait pas mettre Rin dehors. Et si elle dormait avec lui ? Il ne faudrait pas que les deux garçons l'a découvre.

_ Je sais ! S'écria-t-il en faisant sursauter Rin. On va dormir ensemble et je vais mettre un réveil pour qu'on se réveille plus tôt. Comme ça, on aura le temps de te cacher. Je vais utiliser mon portable et je mettrais mon écouteur pour être le seul à l'entendre !

_ D-dormir ensemble ? Bafouilla Rin.

Len se stoppa net en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il rougit.

_ Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, finalement.

_ Mais c'est la meilleur que nous ayons, termina Rin, gênée.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

_ Hum… Bon !... On y va ? Demanda Len après un certain temps.

_ Euh… Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle.

A son ton, on pouvait savoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi « sure » que ça.

Ils sortirent discrètement de la salle de bain et rejoignirent le lit. Len mit ses écouteurs et mit son réveil en marche.

_ Euh… Eh bien, bonne nuit, Rin.

_ B-Bonne nuit, Len.

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi… après un certain temps, il faut l'avouer.

Le lendemain matin :

Len entendit le réveil de son portable et se demanda pourquoi il l'avait enclenché. Il était seulement 06h00 du matin. Or il devait se réveiller à 06h30. Pourquoi ce décalage ? Et pourquoi avait-il chaud ? Et aussi, pourquoi sentait-il que quelque chose lui écrasait la poitrine ?

Il tourna la tête avec lassitude, visiblement encore endormi, et vit une jeune fille blonde allongé sur lui, la tête sur son torse, la main entre l'épaule et l'a poitrine de Len et la jambe qui partait sur les deux mollets du garçon.

Len prit une tête d'ahuri et remit sa tête droite en souriant.

_ Rassure-toi Len, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tu n'as pas mis ton réveil une demi-heure trop tôt et il n'y a pas une splendide jeune fille allongé sur ton torse avec une robe qui remonte un peu haut. Tout ceci n'est qu'illusion !

Puis… tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Finalement… il avait peut-être bien mis son réveil trop tôt et il y avait aussi, peut-être bien, une splendide jeune fille allongé sur ton torse avec une robe qui remonte un peu haut.

Il rougit assez fortement et tenta de se dégager. Ses gestes réveillèrent la jeune fille.

_ Humm ?

Elle se frotta un œil puis, elle remarqua dans quelle position elle était.

Len vit qu'elle allait hurler et mit vite sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille (ça devient une habitude ou quoi ?).

_Chut ! Dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, toute rouge de gêne.

Ils se levèrent et après que Len ait changé de vêtements, ils quittèrent la chambre discrètement (combien de fois j'ai utilisé le mot « discrètement » ?).

Ils arrivèrent dehors et se cachèrent derrière un arbre.

_ Que faire ? Demanda Len. Il faut que je te trouve des vêtements de mon l'époque… et que je te cache.

_ J'aimerais bien me laver, dit-elle tout doucement.

_ Euh… oui, bien sûr ! Tu te doucheras dans ma chambre lorsque les autres seront en activité à l'extérieur. Mais avant, il faut que tu manges.

Len réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Le réfectoire ouvre dans un quart d'heure… Mais s'il y a des gens, ce ne sera pas discret du tout.

_ Q- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire traversa le visage de Len.

_ Pas le choix…, dit-il en fixant la jeune fille qui rougit. On va devoir s'infiltrer en douce et voler.


	3. Chapter 3 : Effraction

Chapitre 3 :

Dans la vie, il faut savoir être discret…

Ça peut servir.

_ Mais ce n'est pas bien de faire ça ! Déclara Rin en s'agrippant à Len. Ces pauvres ouvriers ont dû travailler dure pour avoir de la nourriture. Ça serait mal de la leur voler.

_ Mais non, voyons. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne à mon époque, Rin. Je t'expliquerais un jour. De toute façon, il était prévu que je mange là-bas, c'est juste que j'y mange plut tôt que prévu. Et puis, il reste toujours trois tonnes de nourriture qu'ils finissent par jeter.

_ Bon, admit-elle à moitié convaincu.

Len avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose illégale. C'était une sorte de rebelle. Au plus grand bonheur de certaines filles. Leurs cris étaient plus énervaient qu'autre chose, mais bon…

_ Suis-moi ! Dit-il.

Elle le suivit docilement et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte fermée du réfectoire.

_ Rin, ce serait gentille de ta part de me prêter une de tes pinces à cheveux. Tu acceptes ?

_ Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

Elle décrocha la barrette de sa frange et l'a tendit à Len. Celui-ci s'en servit pour ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, la plupart des plats qui constituaient le petit déjeuner étaient servis.

_ On va se régaler, annonça Len.

_ Je ne suis pas très fière de moi, dit Rin.

_ Je m'en doute mais il faut bien que tu manges. Allez, sers-toi.

Pour l'encourager, il prit une banane et la mangea.

A son tour, elle prit une orange et commença à l'éplucher. Puis, elle dégusta le fruit.

_ Humm… Délicieux.

_ Tu aimes les oranges, Rin ?

_ Oui !

Pour accompagner sa déclaration, elle avala un autre morceau de ce fruit qu'elle aimait tant.

_ Tu veux du chocolat chaud ? demanda le jeune garçon.

_ Chocolat chaud ?

Voyant qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il le lui prépara et lui tendit la tasse lorsqu'il eut terminé.

_ Attention, c'est chaud.

Elle prit délicatement la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres pour gouter.

_ C'est tout aussi délicieux !

Elle replongea la tête dedans et, lorsqu'elle en ressortit, une grande moustache marron longeait sa lèvre supérieure.

Len ne put se retenir, il s'esclaffa devant le regard ahuri de la jeune fille.

_M-M-Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ?

_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Si tu… Si tu voyais ta tête ! Ah ! Ah !

Rin ne comprit pas immédiatement. Puis, elle se tourna vers la vitre pour percevoir son reflet et vit ce que Len avait vu. Elle rigola aussi.

Après cette bonne rigolade, ils parvinrent à se calmer et continuèrent de manger.

Puis, la poignée de la porte bougea.

_ Zut ! Jura Len en murmurant. Vite, Rin ! Vient !

Il lui attrapa la main et ils se cachèrent dans la cuisine.

Apparemment, Rin et Len n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de manger en douce.

Len regarda de qui il s'agissait.

…

…

…

Len perdit fois en l'être humain.

Que des adolescents s'infiltrent en douce pour faire des choses interdites, c'est compréhensible ! Mais des adultes ! Le moniteur de la colonie était en train de dépouiller le buffet ! Et n'allez pas dire après qu'il faut que les enfants obéisses, les adultes ne valent pas mieux ! Mais, maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus sortir par la porte.

_ Rin, murmura Len.

_ Hum ?

_ On va passer par la fenêtre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. La fenêtre ? Rien que ça ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de contester puisqu'il lui prit la main et la tira vers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Il l'a porta dans ses bras (inutile de préciser qu'elle rougit, ça me semble clair) et monta sur le plan de travail. Malheureusement, son pied heurta des plateaux qui tombèrent parterre dans un bruit que nous allons nommer : pas du tout discret.

_ Qui est là ? Hurla le moniteur.

_ ********* ! Annonça poliment Len.

(Rassurez-vous ! Rin n'a pas compris la moitié des mots).

Len, toujours avec Rin dans les bras, sauta par la fenêtre et pulvérisa le record du 1000 mètres.

Ils arrivèrent derrière le dortoir des garçons. Len était essoufflé.

_ Len… Ça va ?

_ Oui, dit-il entre deux toux. Juste… cinq minutes. Au moins… on a réussi. Maintenant qu'on… qu'on a mangé… tu vas pouvoir aller te laver…

Len reprit son souffle et ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Une fois dans la chambre, ils constatèrent que les deux compagnons de chambre de Len étaient partis.

_ Je t'ai préparé une serviette, Rin. Tu peux utiliser mon champoing. J'espère que le parfum banane ne te dérange pas.

_ Pas du tout.

Puis elle entra dans la salle de bain.

Rin P.O.V.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et refermai la porte.

J'avoue être perdu depuis que je me suis réveillée. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mon passé. Comment suis-je arrivée dans cette grotte ? Pourquoi et comment me suis-je transformée en statue ?

… Avais-je une famille ?

Mon cœur se serra.

Je devais me dépêcher pour ne pas faire attendre Len.

J'ôtai ma robe et mes sous-vêtements puis rentrai dans la baignoire.

Je laissai l'eau chaude effacé la sueur et la poussière de mon corps. Puis je pris le savon de Len. Il sentait si bon. J'allais utiliser le même champoing que lui. On va avoir la même odeur.

Je me souris à moi-même.

Après mettre bien laver partout, je sortis et m'enroula dans une douce serviette.

Puis, je vis quelque chose qui me fit crier et qui me poussai à sortir en courant.

Je m'écroulai sur Len qui était derrière la porte.

Auteur P.O.V.

Len attendait, assit sur son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il y avait tout de même une jolie jeune fille qui prenait sa douche juste à côté.

Il rougissait. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi mignonne ?

Puis il se leva pour faire les cents pas, il tourna et tourna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Rin crier. Il avança vers la salle de bain mais celle-ci s'ouvrit et… Len tomba.

Avec Rin sur lui.

En serviette de bain.

Qui s'était enlevé avec le choc.

Les joues de Len se tintèrent de rouge. Un rouge très rouge. Surtout lorsqu'il sentit que Rin le tenait fortement et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. La jambe nue de Rin glissait sur l'entrejambe de Len qui était à la limite du saignement de nez.

_ R-Rin ?

_ Ca-Cafard ! Pleura-t-elle.

_ Cafard ? Tu veux dire que… qu'il y a un cafard dans la salle de bain ? Tu as peur des cafard, Rin ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

Len soupira et se releva. Il remit la serviette sur Rin et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Il y avait bien un cafard. Et pas un petit.

Len l'écrasa et le jeta par la fenêtre.

Puis, son regard tomba sur la pile de vêtements à ses pieds. Les vêtements de Rin…

…

…

…

La culotte de Rin trônait sur le tas.

…

…

… Blanche

Len rougit et se dépêcha de sortir.

_ C'est bon, Rin ! Je m'en suis occupé. Tu… Tu peux aller te changer…

_ Euh… Oui… D'accord.

_ Je te prête des vêtements.

Len sortit de son tiroir un pantacourt brun et un T-shirt jaune.

Rin les prit et rentra dans la salle de bain, après hésitation, pour se changer.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Len lui fit signe de venir.

Elle s'approcha et il lui attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval.

_ Mais, Len ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

_ On se ressemble assez, dit-il.

_ Mais pourquoi, Len ?

_ Tu vas prendre ma place pour la dernière journée. Essaye d'être discrète. Tu n'as qu'une journée et une nuit à tenir.

_ Mais… Et toi ?

_ Je sais me débrouiller. J'ai l'habitude de me faufiler partout, tu sais. Et puis, j'ai déjà dormis dehors. Alors, fais-moi confiance.

_ Hum… D'accord. Mais pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui dors dehors ?

_ Je doute que tu le peux. Moi, j'ai l'habitude.

Voilà… Rin allait devoir dormir dans une chambre de garçon, dans la peau d'un garçon, à la place d'un garçon.

Génial.


	4. Chapter 4 : Découverte

**Eternel love**

**Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avancer des masses sur cette fiction… Mais, il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration sur les autres. Alors, pardonnez-moi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Len avait dicté l'emploi du temps de la journée à Rin jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'apprenne par cœur.

On pourrait se dire : mais pourquoi Len ne cache-t-il pas Rin pour faire sa journée avec les autres tranquillement ? Eh bien, parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser seule dans un chambre fermée, une fragile jeune fille. C'est aussi simple que ça. Alors, il lui a laissé sa place.

Len avait le pressentiment que la journée allait être éprouvante.

Ils avaient déjà passés le petit déjeuner, il y avait maintenant la réunion dans la salle de jeux où les moniteurs allaient donnés le programme de la journée.

Len, qui était Rin, entra avec les autres et s'assit parterre, très attentive.

_ Aujourd'hui, les enfants, commença le moniteur, l'activité de la matinée sera du VTT.

_ VTT ? Demanda Rin.

_ « Vélo tout terrain », expliqua le moniteur. Tu… tu l'ignorais, Len ? Je croyais que tu adorais ça…

_ Eh oui ! Répliqua Rin. En fait, j'ai mal dormi donc, j'oublie certaines choses…

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui ! Confirma-t-elle. Ce matin encore, j'ai oublié quel âge j'avais.

_ Oh, je vois…, annonça le moniteur en relevant les sourcils. Eh bien… essaye de te réveiller.

_ Euh… oui, monsieur…

Le moniteur hoqueta à ce nom, comme la plupart des autres enfants. Len, le rebelle, ne dis jamais « monsieur ».

_ Aucun doute, pensa le moniteur, il n'est vraiment pas réveiller, aujourd'hui…

_Plus tard :_

Len, le vrai, observait son double, caché derrière des arbres. Il ne devait pas la perdre de vue. Elle serait capable de lâchez le morceau. C'était déjà limite avec l'épisode du « monsieur »…

Et le VTT ne semblait pas bien lui réussir. Len avait compté qu'elle avait failli tomber 48 fois. Et ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié du parcours.

_ Alors, Len ? Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Kaito à la jeune fille déguisée.

_ Euh… Oui… Un peu…

_ Pourtant, tu as l'air de tenir sur ton vélo par miracle.

_ Je suis juste fatiguéééé… ! Commença-t-elle avant de déraper et descendre la pente à toute allure.

Ça allait mal. Très mal ! Rin n'était déjà plus sous le regard des moniteurs. Elle roulait sans savoir où elle allait sur cette pente très raide à une vitesse phénoménale.

Len, qui était en bas, se jeta sur Rin pour l'enlever de ce véhicule du diable. Il tomba sur elle, dans la forêt.

_ L-Len ? Ça va ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

_ Ouais…, répondit-il avec une voix qui indiquait que ça n'allait pas si bien que ça.

_ Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-elle.

_ Oui. J'ai juste quelques bleus et des hématomes mais rien de bien méchant. Rassures-toi.

Alors, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le faisant rougir.

_ R-Rin ?

_ J'ai eu tellement peur…, pleura-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais mort.

Elle fourra sa tête dans la poitrine de Len pour tenter de sécher ses larmes.

_ Len ! Appela des voix. Où es-tu ?!

_ Je dois y aller, annonça le vrai Len. Je te laisse.

Elle hocha la tête et essuya sa figure pour que personne ne voie qu'elle avait pleuré.

_ Je suis là ! Cria-t-elle à leur intention.

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et l'aidèrent à se relever. Kaito bafouillait des « c'est ma faute ! », « pardon », « c'est parce que je t'ai déconcentré », etc… Et Rin n'arrivait pas à le consoler, au plus grand désespoir de Len, caché derrière un arbre.

_ Ce mec est irrécupérable, se dit-il.

La partie VTT était finie. Maintenant, c'était le déjeuner. Len avait bien dit à Rin de manger ce qu'on lui donnait sans demander ce que c'était. Len avait promis de lui expliquer plus tard.

Tandis qu'elle commençait à manger, deux garçons, dont l'un était Kaito, vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_ Salut, vieux ! Dit le deuxième garçon. Ça va mieux ?

Le garçon était blond et tout petit, avec des yeux d'or et une mèche qui remontait n'importe comment sur sa tête. On aurait presque dit un point d'interrogation. Ce garçon s'appelait Nero.

_ Euh… Oui, confirma Rin. J'ai juste quelques bleus.

_ Ta voix à l'air plus aigüe que d'habitude fit remarquer Kaito.

_ Euh… Eh bien… On m'a donné du miel à manger à l'infirmerie. Une petite portion… Ça m'a peut-être éclaircit la voix.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

_ Ah bon ? Et bien… Sache que ça te donne une voix plus féminine.

_ Oh ! Zut ! Jura Rin en faisant semblant d'être énervée.

_ Bah, ce n'est pas si grave, dit Nero. Ça va vite partir.

_ Sans doute, confirma Rin.

Et ils commencèrent à manger. Ce fut surtout les deux garçons qui firent la conversation, déjà, parce que Rin ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils disaient et aussi parce qu'elle essayait de cacher sa voix. Rin se contentait de sortir des « Hum », « Oui » ou autres petits mots simples.

_Je ne dois pas faire de bêtises, pensait-elle. Sinon, Len sera gêné. Je dois donc être plus discrète.

Les activités jeux de sociétés de l'après-midi n'arrangeaient rien. Rin se découvrit une chance aux jeux. Elle gagnait toutes les parties de poker.

« On ne va pas appeler ça ''discret'' ».

Rin fut bien contente de rentrer dans la chambre le soir pour se reposer.

_ Dire que demain, on part, déclara Nero. Cette semaine aura été très amusante, pas vrai, Len ?

_ Oui.

Puis, Kaito ôta son T-shirt sous les yeux choqués de Rin.

_ On va enfin pouvoir dormir, dit-il.

_ Ouais…, dit Nero en ôtant, à son tour son T-shirt.

Rin partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Une fille aussi pure que Rin ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que des garçons nus. Elle mit le pyjama de Len, mais, avant, elle prit soin de se bander la poitrine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Len ? Demanda Kaito. T'es long !

_ Je…J'arrive !

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et dût faire face à deux garçons, torses nus. Ils avaient leurs pyjamas mais… ce n'était qu'un short.

_ Tiens ? Remarqua Nero. Tu mets un haut, cette nuit ?

_ Euh… oui ! J'ai un peu froid !

Encore une fois, les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules pour aller se coucher.

_ Mieux vaut se coucher tôt, proposa Nero. Demain, on risque d'être claqués, sinon.

Rin monta dans le lit et tomba immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Len observait tout par la fenêtre, à un endroit où les rideaux ne cachaient pas. C'est une chance que leurs chambre soit seulement au premier étage, il a pu escalader le mur sans problème.

Len fut soulager d'entendre Nero proposer qu'ils se couchent tôt. C'est beaucoup plus prudent.

…

…

Hélas, les problèmes n'étaient pas finis, même la nuit.

Nero se leva pour aller au toilette, vers minuit environ, et, au retour, il vit le lit de Len où dormait Rin, puis, se frotta les yeux.

_ Kaito, murmura-t-il. Réveilles-toi !

Le grand garçon aux cheveux bleus leva la tête, le torse, et tout le reste progressivement. Il arriva, en vacillant, à côté de Nero.

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit qu'il fallait se coucher tôt ?

Nero ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le lit, en face de lui.

_ Eh oh ! Nero… T'es là ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se tourna vers l'endroit où les yeux de son camarade allaient et il se figea.

Il y avait Len (c'est toujours Rin, je tiens à le préciser avant que vous lisiez la suite) qui dormait dans une position très bizarre et assez sexy. Il était sur le côté, les fesses plus levées que son corps, la petite manche de son T-shirt qui tombait sur son épaule, le haut légèrement relevé montrait son ventre à l'apparence doux, une jambe pliée par-dessus l'autres (qui était sous la couette alors que l'autre non), la bouche légèrement ouverte qui soufflait sur l'oreiller avec quelques mèches qui tombaient sensuellement sur son visage.

_ Kaito…, commença Nero. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher avant d'avoir des pulsations de gay.

_ Pareil, annonça Kaito.

Et ils allèrent à leurs lits en marchant comme des robots.

Len (le vrai) se tapa le visage avec sa main dans un geste blasé.

Même la nuit, Rin peut être dangereuse…

Le lendemain matin, Len (le vrai) se glissa discrètement dans la chambre pour réveiller Rin.

Il ne fallait mieux pas qu'elle se réveille en même temps qu'eux. Sinon, avec la douche… Ça va causer des problèmes.

_ Rin… Réveilles-toi…, murmura-t-il en la secouant.

_ Humm…

On pouvait noter que Rin n'était pas vraiment du matin. Elle avait l'air dans les vapes.

_ Debout ! Il faut que tu ailles te changer avant que les deux autres gars se réveillent.

Elle le suivit en vacillant un peu. Ça doit être un matin difficile pour elle, aujourd'hui.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain.

Rin n'ayant toujours aucune réaction, Len se décida à lui brosser les dents.

Une fois fini, il lui conseilla de s'habiller avec d'autres de ses vêtements qu'il avait préparés à l'avance.

_ Change-toi avec ça.

Rin ôta son T-shirt.

_ A-a-a-attend ! Rougit Len.

Elle n'écoutait pas tant elle était dans les vapes.

Le T-shirt tomba sur le sol, dévoilant le bandage qui servait à cacher la poitrine de Rin. C'était ce qui lui servait de soutien-gorge.

Len se retourna pour faire face au mur. Impossible de sortir sans voir Rin nue, puisqu'elle était en face de la porte.

_ Len…, murmura Rin.

_ O-Oui ?

_ Câlin…

Et elle se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

Len, choqué, était sous Rin, qui était en sous-vêtement (toujours avec la queue de cheval que Len lui avait fait).

On avait donc Len garçon sous Len fille. Tout va bien… C'est normal…

Et ce fut à ce moment que Nero entra dans la pièce…

* * *

Nero P.O.V.

Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut à cause du réveil. Kaito aussi sursauta.

Nous remarquions que Len n'était pas dans son lit. Il avait dû se réveiller avant la sonnerie.

Je me levai et sortis une canette de coca.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de boire ça dès le matin, annonça Kaito en baillant. Ça pourrait te donner des hallucinations.

_ Toi, tu manges bien des glaces dès le matin, il me semble, répliquais-je.

Et je partis dans la salle de bain.

En ouvrant la porte, je me dis que Kaito avait raison. Le coca le matin donne des hallucinations.

J'en avais justement une sous les yeux.

Len habillé en fille qui était couché sur Len. Je dois vraiment arrêter le coca…

_ N-Nero… ? Dit Len garçon. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

La jeune fille ronronna en se cramponnant à Len.

_ R-Rin…, rougit le garçon.

_ Rin ? Répétais-je.

La fille ouvrit les yeux.

_ Oh ! C'est le garçon qui dort dans ta chambre, Len, dit-elle comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué.

_ Oui, Rin… Effectivement…

_ Rin ? Répétais-je. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Kaito entra.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler ? Hum ? Euh… Len ? C'est qui, ça ?

_ Euh…

Situation délicate pour notre ami. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une petite copine.

_ Voici Rin… Elle… Je… Je l'ai trouvé dans une grotte quand je suis allé me balader dans la forêt. En fait… Rin vient du moyen âge et a été transformer en statue…

Kaito et moi ne faisions aucun bruit.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Rigola Kaito. A qui tu veux faire avaler ça ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

_ Len…, demanda Rin. Pourquoi cet homme est-il prit d'hilarité ?

Nous nous stoppâmes. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?

_ Il ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que tu as été transformé en statue dans cette grotte.

_ Oh ! Dit-elle. Pourtant, c'est l'exacte vérité, monsieur Kaito. Len m'a trouvé et m'a ramener.

_ Vous pouvez lui poser toutes les questions que vous voulez sur notre époque, continua Len, elle ne saura pas y répondre.

J'hésitai. C'est insensé mais Len n'a aucun problème mental et ne semble pas mentir.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Len, il faut la cacher des moniteurs pour la ramener avec nous.

_ Ok, déclara Kaito.

_ Sérieux ? Demandais-je. Tu acceptes comme ça ? Sans réfléchir ?

_ Il n'y a pas à réfléchir lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider un ami.

Je fus interloqué. C'est beau ce qu'il vient de dire… Bon… Je n'ai pas le choix, je suppose.

_ Je veux bien vous aider aussi, dis-je.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Len.

_ Ouais ! Répondit Kaito en même temps que moi.

_ Ils sont gentils tes amis, Len, fit remarquer Rin.

_ Oui, répondit Len. C'est vrai.

Donc, il faut faire passer Rin clandestinement dans un car avec des moniteurs qui comptes les adolescents toutes les demi-heures et qui sont méticuleux.

On va bien s'amuser, aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Je trouve mes chapitres de « Eternel Love » terriblement courts. Il faut que je fasse comme avec « Karakuri Burst » chapitre 11, où j'ai remplis avec des commentaires.**

**Si vous voulez (vous, le lecteur), vous pouvez poser des questions, si vous en avez, et auxquels je répondrais (pas toutes ! Il faut garder du suspense ! XD)**

**Ça complétera un peu )**

**Et ça vous fera participer ! J'adore les travaux de groupes, vous savez ?**

**En attendant que j'en écrive plus…**

**A plus !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Le complot!

**Eternel Love**

**Je sais, je sais... C'était long à attendre mais... j'y suis!**

**Je pense que je vais abréger mon discourt chiant pour pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.**

**Sur ces mots: Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Nero P.O.V.

_ Agent Kaito… Etes-vous prêt ? Je suis en position, annonçais-je.

_ Reçut cinq sur cinq, agent Nero. Je suis aussi en position.

_ Euh… Dites les gars…, tenta Len. Pourquoi vous faites ça alors que vous êtes l'un à côté de l'autre ?

Montrons la situation dans son ensemble : Nous sommes dehors, cachés derrière des arbres en train de guetter les moniteurs qui doivent se sentir très observé puisqu'ils passent leur temps à chercher du regard ce qui pourrait les observer (en l'occurrence : nous). Kaito et moi mettions nos mains dans une position sensée mimer un pistolet, comme si nous étions agent secret. Len semblait complétement blasé en nous fixant et Rin avait les yeux qui brillaient d'émerveillement en nous regardant, preuve qu'elle était intéressée par ce que nous faisions.

_ Allons, Len, dis-je. Tu tiens à ce que l'ennemi nous repère ?

_ Ça ne te dirait pas d'arrêter ton délire disons… une minute ? Déclara-t-il avec énervement. Tu n'aides personne en faisant ça.

_ Alors, quel est le plan ? Chef~…, susurrais-je.

_ Pas ce surnom stupide ou je t'en colle une en pleine face, menaça-t-il. Bon… Le plan est simple : Dès qu'un moniteur veut compter le nombre d'adolescent de ce car, il faut que l'un de nous, assis à l'arrière, fasse n'importe quoi qui attire l'attention. Vous pouvez crier, faire ce que vous voulez mais il faut que le moniteur vienne arrêter ce « quelqu'un ». Rin, qu'on aura placé vers le milieu du bus, va en profiter pour venir à l'avant, pour fausser le compte.

_ Donc, elle va aller vers les sièges déjà compter…, conclut Kaito. Je vois. Il faut donc, l'un d'entre nous au fond, un au milieu et un devant.

_ T'as tout compris, dit Len.

_ On dirait qu'on complote contre les moniteurs, remarquais-je. Ça pourrait faire croire à n'importe qui qu'on a une dent contre eux.

_ Mais, commença Rin, comploter, c'est très mal ! De là où je viens, j'ai entendu que des gens ont comploté contre le roi, et ils ont été pendu !

Sa déclaration nous jeta un froid, faisant frissonner tout le monde.

_ Heureusement qu'on a changé d'époque, souffla Kaito.

« Que tout le monde monte dans le car ! » appela le moniteur.

_ Le moment est arrivé, soupira Kaito.

_ Ouais, confirma Len.

_ Je sens que ce voyage va être très excitant ! Rigolais-je.

* * *

Kaito P.O.V.

C'est moi qui ai été désigné pour faire le pitre à l'arrière du car… Je me demande pourquoi. Quoiqu'il en soit, Len m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer, juste d'être naturel. Sous-entendrait-il que je suis stupide ?

_ Kaito, demanda un de mes camarades, je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

_ Non ! M'exclamais-je. Euh… je veux dire… J'ai mangé beaucoup de glace ce matin alors j'ai un peu envie de vomir donc…

_ Pourquoi tu ne vas pas devant dans ce cas ?

_ Oh… euh… Je n'ai pas une si grosse envie que ça mais… tout de même un peu donc… Et j'aime bien être derrière…

_ Comme tu voudras, annonça mon camarade.

Ouf !

Mon portable sonna.

_ Allo, Kaito ? Appela Len. Nous sommes en position. Es-tu prêt ?

_ Oui, chef.

_ Arrête avec ce surnom stupide !

_ Ok, chef !

_ …

_ Bon, d'accord…

_ Le moniteur commence à compter.

Je regardais l'avant du car, attendant que le moniteur arrive à six élèves puis…

_ Ma glace ! Hurlais-je. Où est-elle ? Qui me l'a volé ?!

Tout le monde me regarda et ce crétin de moniteur accourut vers moi. Rin en profita pour aller à côté de Len.

_ Ah non…, dis-je. Fausse alerte ! Elle était dans mon sac.

L'adulte leva un sourcil dans l'incompréhension, se grata la tête et repartit compter.

_ Vous en étions à six, monsieur ! annonça Nero.

_ Ah oui… Merci Nero, dit le moniteur sans savoir quoi répondre à la soudaine gentillesse de mon camarade. C'est vrai que, comme Len, il n'a pas un respect très poussé envers les adultes.

Le moniteur continua de compter, sans déceler d'anomalie, au grand soulagement de Len qui soupira. Il garda néanmoins un regard suspicieux à l'encontre des moniteurs.

Bon… Ça, c'est fait… Mais, à chaque pause que l'on fera, les moniteurs vont nous refaire le coup. Ça va être dur et lassant de tenir le rythme.

Mais… Il n'y a pas que les surveillants dont il faut se méfier. Les autres gamins aussi risquent de poser problème.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

_ Ça va, Rin ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui… La première partie du plan s'est bien déroulée. Je suis soulagée que tout ait fonctionné selon le plan initial.

_ Quel plan initial ? Demanda notre voisin de derrière.

Rin et moi nous figeâmes comme des statues et des grosses gouttes de sueur inondèrent nos visages.

Zut ! Pourquoi avons-nous un boulet derrière nous ?

_ Rien, dis-je avec un sourire faux. On parlait d'un jeu vidéo.

_ Ah bon ? Lequel ? Demanda-t-il. J'adore les jeux vidéo !

« Putain d'individu chiant » pensais-je. « Je me fous de ta vie à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ».

_ Je… ne connais pas le nom, mentis-je. En fait… C'est un ami qui m'en a parlé donc… voilà…

_ Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il. Et tu parles d'un jeu que tu ne connais pas à quelqu'un ?

Une autre goutte de sueur perla sur mon front.

_ Po-pourquoi pas ?

_ Bah… c'est bizarre… Et toi ? Dit-il à l'intention de Rin qui suait comme moi en sentant l'attention de l'autre rivé sur elle.

_ …, dit-elle.

_ Bah quoi ? Demanda l'autre, derrière. Ça ne va pas ? D'ailleurs… t'es qui, au juste ? Je ne me souviens pas de toi… Et tu es une fille ou un garçon ? Je ne vois pas bien de là où je suis.

_ On… on s'en fiche, voyons, dis-je avec un sourire de plus en plus crispé. Laisses-nous nous concentrez sur la route, sinon, on va avoir mal au cœur.

_ Mais je voulais juste savoir qui était la personne à côté de t…

_ On s'en fiche, j'ai dit ! Affirmais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu as deux choix de destin qui s'offre à toi. Le premier : tu nous fous la paix et tu vis tranquillement. Le second : tu continu à m'emmerder et tu me laisses te jeter par la fenêtre du car. Sachant que nous roulons à une vitesse moyenne de 90 km/h et prenant en compte la rigidité de ton organisme… le choc risque d'être douloureux. Ajouter à cela le facteur « voiture », car nous ne sommes pas seuls sur la route, risque de te poser certains problèmes. Alors ? Quel est ton choix ?

J'avais dit le tout avec un sourire sadique.

Le type de derrière semblait disparaitre dans son fauteuil.

Voilà qui est fait. Ça en fait un de moins.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté sombre, soupira Rin en épongeant son front des traces de sueur.

_ Mon sale caractère à quelques avantages, répliquais-je en souriant.

_ On fait une pause ! Hurlèrent les moniteurs en nous décrochant les tapants.

_ Pas la peine de le hurler ! Avertis-je. On n'est pas sourds, non plus !

_ Tais-toi, Len ! Répliqua un surveillant.

_ Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me renvoyer chez moi ? Ah zut ! J'oubliais qu'on y allait tous !

_ En rentrant, je vais parler à tes parents de ton comportement ! Avertit le moniteur.

_ Ils ne seront pas là, je rentre seul chez moi.

Le moniteur grogna quelques jurons.

_ Seul ? Demanda Rin.

_ Ouais, mes parents sont des bourreaux du travail. Lorsqu'ils ont vu à quel point je pouvais être autonome, ils se sont convaincu que je pourrais vivre seul. Ils rentrent de leur travail quand ils peuvent.

Les yeux de Rin s'humidifièrent.

_ Ehhh ! Dis-je ne perdant mon sang-froid. Po-pourquoi tu pleures ?!

_ Parce que tu es seul…, dit-elle en laissant des larmes perler sur ses joues. C'est si triste.

Je soupirai et épongeai ses larmes avec ma manche.

_ Ce n'est pas si triste, tu sais. Je ne suis pas complétement seul. J'ai mes amis à l'école, où on nous force à aller, et il faut dire que les cours nous prennent beaucoup de notre temps alors je ne suis chez moi que pour manger et dormir. Le week-end, je suis aussi avec eux…

_ C'est quoi le « week-end » ? Demanda-t-elle en se mouchant.

_ C'est quand on n'a pas école : le samedi et le dimanche. C'est nos deux jours de libertés où on peut sortir tranquillement dehors et voir des amis pour aller discuter tranquillement pendant une journée entière.

_ Ohhh… Donc… tu n'es pas vraiment seul, sourit-elle.

_ Oui. Et il y a un chat qui aime passer chez moi le matin et le soir. Donc, lui aussi me tient compagnie.

_ Un chat ? Tu penses que je pourrai le voir ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Oh ! Alors tu es une fille ! S'exclama le boulet derrière nous en interrompant notre conversation. Serais-tu la petite copine de l'asocial Len ?

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que le boulet derrière nous apprit à voler.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard :

_ Mais enfin, Len ! S'exclama un des moniteurs. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de balancer Jules par la fenêtre ?

_ Il me cassait les pieds et je n'aime pas sa tête. Fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

_ Mais enfin ! Tu l'as balancé par la fenêtre pendant que le car roulait !

_ Non, monsieur, répondis-je. On était arrivé !

_ On roulait ! Certes, on s'apprêtait à se garer et, de ce fait, on avançait à 10 km/h mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Regarde-le ! Le choc lui a coupé la voix !

_ Tant mieux, il va pouvoir fermer sa grande bouche, souris-je avec sadisme.

_ Len ! S'offusqua le moniteur.

_ Oui, oui… Je sais, dis-je en baillant. « Je suis désolé », « je ne recommencerais pas », « c'est ma faute », etcétéra…

Il ne regarda comme s'il allait m'étrangler. Je décidai donc de m'éclipser vers mes amis.

_ Bien joué, Len, rigola Kaito. Tu es d'une discrétion aberrante.

_ Il m'a soulé ce type, m'énervais-je. Au moins, il ne pourra balancer des informations sur Rin. On ne s'en sort pas trop mal finalement. Je suis sûr que ce voyage va bien finir sans que personne ne se rende compte de la présence de Rin.

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, souffla Nero comme s'il venait d'apprendre une soudaine mauvaise nouvelle.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je.

Il pointa quelque chose du doigt et tout le monde se concentra dessus.

Les moniteurs comptaient les autres en les faisant monter dans le car.

Merde…

* * *

Auteure P.O.V.

Voici une situation assez… critique. Comment faire monter Rin puisque le compte des élèves a lieu en dehors du car ?

_ On est foutu, pleura Nero après que nos héros se soient cachés derrière une voiture. On est complétement foutu ! Ils vont trouver Rin ! Après, ils vont appeler la police pour savoir d'où elle vient ! Ils vont remarquer qu'elle vient de nulle part ! Ensuite ils vont l'arrêter ! La séquestrer ! La faire avouer ! La prendre pour une folle ! L'interner ! Puis la tuer !

Len lui donna une bonne claque pour le calmer.

_ Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, merci, sourit Nero.

_ Il n'empêche qu'on ne va pas pouvoir la ramener, là, dit Kaito. Il faut pourtant bien trouver une solution. Oh ! Je sais ! On l'a laissé ici le temps qu'on rentre et on revient la chercher !

_ Refusé, dit Len. T'as un permis de conduire peut-être ? Et tu sais sur quelle autoroute on est aussi ? Et tu comptes laisser une jeune fille fragile sur l'autoroute ? De toute façon, j'ai une autre idée.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur les détails, s'impatienta le jeune blondinet. Contentez-vous de gagner du temps pour que je puisse expliquer mon plan à Rin. Vous le saurez plus tard.

Ils se lancèrent des regards entendus avant de prendre la direction du car, laissant les deux adolescents discuter.

Kaito se posta devant le vieux moniteur qui le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Puis, Kaito fondit en larmes.

_ J'ai perdu ma dernière glace ! Pleura-t-il.

_ Allons, allons, soupira Nero. Ce n'est pas si grave, il y en a pleins d'autres dans le monde.

_ Mais celle-ci était unique !

_ Tu veux dire unique comme les autres glaces…, soupira à nouveau Nero.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens !

Le vieil adulte ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce spectacle affligeant.

Voyant Rin disparaitre derrière d'autres voitures et Len avancer, les deux adolescents montèrent dans le car, laissant Len se poster devant son aîné.

Il resta quelques secondes posté ainsi, ne sachant quoi dire et pouvait voir qu'il se concentrait beaucoup. Le jeune blond était fixé de façon à ce que, quand le vieux moniteur le regardait, ce dernier était dos à la porte. Nero et Kaito observèrent, par leur fenêtre entre-ouverte, cet échange muet.

Len se concentrait comme s'il allait passer un examen national et se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

_ Jesuissincèrementdésolépourt ouslesproblèmesquejevousaipo sés ! (N/A : _Pour ceux qui ont du mal à lire_ : Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tous les problèmes que je vous ai posés !)

Le moniteur se figea et se frotta les yeux comme pour se réveiller d'un grand rêve enfouit au fond de son cœur.

Rin profita de son choc pour sortir du côté opposé au car et rentrer à l'intérieur.

_ … beuh… euh… gaah… kii ? Murmura le moniteur.

_ Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas recommencer à vous ennuyer, ajouta Len avant de monter dans le car, laissant le pauvre adulte digérer cette information.

Rin avait repris sa place près de Nero, au milieu pour contrer un éventuel second compte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand un cri enragé appartenant à un certain vieux moniteur retentit.

_ LEEEEEEEEEEN !

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le bon déroulement du reste du voyage.

* * *

Kaito P.O.V. 

Plusieurs engueulades plus tard :

Arrivés ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Victoire ! On a fait passer Rin ! Les adolescents vaincront !

Nous avons pris nos valises, une fois arrivés, et commencions à nous dispersés.

_ Attendez ! Demanda un jeune moniteur. Nous devons faire un dernier compte !

_ Pour quoi faire ? Répondit Len qui s'apprêtait à partir et qui était parcouru de frissons à l'évocation d'un ultime compte qu'on ne pouvait éviter. Vous croyez qu'il y en a un qui s'est jeté par la fenêtre entre temps ?

_ Il est possible que tu en ais balancé un autre, fit remarquer le vieux.

_ Tss…, jura silencieusement Len. Quel merdier cet endroit.

Oh, et puis merde ! Il faut qu'on fasse un truc.

J'ai attrapé mes compagnons, avec Rin, et j'ai commencé à courir, ignorant les cris des adultes qui nous ordonnaient de revenir.

J'ai couru, couru, couru ! Très vite et très loin. Portant à moitié mes amis qui ne pouvaient pas tenir le rythme.

Nous sommes arrivés dans le parc où Nero, Len et moi avions l'habitude de nous réfugiés lorsque l'on séchait les cours.

_ On… on s'en est sorti…, souffla Len qui reprenait son souffle. Merci, Kaito…

_ De rien~ ! Tous ce qui touche au sport, c'est pour moi !

_ Et maintenant ? Demanda Nero en se tournant vers Len qui dépoussiérait sa valise de toute la crasse qui était dessus.

_ Et maintenant quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Rin ?

…

…

Ah oui… On avait oublié ce léger détail.

_ T'as qu'à la prendre chez toi, conseillais-je.

Les deux rougirent automatiquement. C'était assez joli, on aurait dit une guirlande.

_ Ka-Kaito ! M'énervais-je. On… on pourrait en discuter avant, non ?

_ Non, répondis-je. Tu es le seul qui habite seul. Si Nero ou moi on se ramène avec une fille venant d'une colonie de vacance, à la maison, je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction à la maison. Et, plus important, tu es la personne en qui elle a le plus confiance.

Len jeta un regard timide à Rin qui lui fit un petit sourire.

_ Très bien, admit-il après quelques temps. Viens avec moi, Rin.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'à lui, sagement et attrapa timidement sa manche, comme pour ne pas se perdre.

Nous les regardions partir, dans le calme de cette soirée printanière.

_ Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? Demanda Nero.

_ Bah oui ! Fais confiance à Len.

Ce qui n'est pas si rassurant que ça, en fait…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'espérais en écrire plus mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps durant ces vacances donc... contentez-vous de ça, s'il-vous-plait. Je continuerais plus tard!**

**Je me demande ce que j'ai prévu pour le chapitre d'après... Oui, parce que j'oublie ce que je prévois... Un problème avec ça, peut être? Non? Et bah tant mieux!**

**Je devrais peut-être retrouver la feuille où j'ai noté la suite, non?**

**Voyons voir... Ca doit être caché dans ce bordel... alors... dessin, dessin, que-dalle-dalle, frise chronologique..., dessin, devoir de français... desssin, dessin, dessin, paquet de bonbon..., dessin, dessin... Oh! Trouvé!**

**Alors, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura... oh, putain! Le voisin suspect de Len ainsi que... Rin... à l'école!**

**...**

**...**

**Souhaitez-moi bon courage!**


End file.
